When Shepard Met Vakarian
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Short series of drabbles of Fem!Shep and Garrus. Commander Shepard was a Spacer, a Sole Survivor, and the Savior of the Citadel, even Humanity! And yet, one Turian can change her from a lioness to a sheep, and he hardly notices it. What's a girl to do? Rating may change. Garrus/Fem!Shep
1. Shriek

**When Shepard Met Vakarian**

* * *

_"Much unhappiness has come into the world because of bewilderment and things left unsaid." ~_Fyodor Dostoevsky

* * *

She paced, hands drawn behind her back as she bit down on her lower lip and ground i between her teeth, leaving it raw a bruised.  
She huffed, pushing a strand of hair away from her face before pausing mid-stride, looked at the fish tank before sighing, and continued on with her silent rampage.

God damn it, she was the savior of the Citadel, the Counsel, and Humanity! She was Commander Shepard! She took down Saren _and _his army of heretic Geth; took out the Collector home base, managing to save every God damned team and crew member along the way. Hell! She even joined the Krogan and Turians together and cured the genophage!

But one man-no, correction-one Turian could change her into the love-struck schoolgirl she had been back at the academy. This agitated her to no end.

Landing on her bed with a loud '_UMF_', she grabbed the nearest throw pillow, pushed it into her face, and let out an ear piercing shriek' not that anybody noticed anyway.

**Author's Note: So this series is going to contain just short little stories about my Fem!Shep and Garrus. The chapters will all be short, much like this, and be fluffy, romantic, friendship, drama type stuff. **

**:D Enjoy!**


	2. Mistrust

**When Shepard Met Vakarian**

* * *

_"Anybody can become angry — that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way — that is not within everybody's power and is not easy." ~_Aristotle

* * *

Shepard first met Garrus wile hunting Saren down. He was a confident C-Sec Officer and she was the Commanding Officer of the Normandy SR-1, almost twelve years of service under her belt.  
She wouldn't lie; the first time they spoke she held spite and mistrust in her tone. She didn't easily trust aliens, especially Turians. Why?

Shepard grew up as a military brat, jumped ship to ship as her parents got promoted and moved. Her Father was mostly posted nearly the Hades Nexus system, while her Mother was stationed near the Local Cluster. She begged for the longest time to go with her Father, Ulysses Abraham Shepard, on the _SSV Apollo_. Ever since she was little, Shepard held a deep love for space and vowed that one day she would surpass even her Father in ranking. Her Mother, a little less than pleased, said "No," and forced young Shepard to stay with her on the _Piranha_ cruiser.  
Shepard was quite the girly girl actually, most can't believe the change she's made, before a Turian named Orohn joined the _Piranha_ with his Father, Rokqire. For a time Shepard simply ignored the Turian, kept on her merry way most of the time, and before she knew it Orohn held a grudge against her.  
No, it was nothing she had done but more like what she had not done.  
In an act of revenge, or perhaps just to humiliate her, Orohn decided to pull out a nice chunk of her hair. Shepard screamed and shouted, wrestling with the Turian to the ground before being pulled off him by her Mother. Her hair littered the floor in long, blonde strands, and she was pulled away kicking and screaming.  
Needless the say she never grew her hair out since then.

However, Garrus was not akin to Orohn. In fact, instead of reacting like other Turians had reacted when she spoke to them, he simply looked at her quizzically before flaring his mandibles and wishing her, "Luck with the Council." He gave a smile, or what Shepard thought at the time was a smile.  
She'd never imagine that she'd have him on board of the Normandy, nor had she ever thought that she'd become the first human Spectre, but somehow they did it. Together.


	3. A Walk

**When Shepard Met Vakarian**

* * *

_"I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light." ~_Helen Keller

* * *

As a young teen, Shepard did not have many friends. If she had any, they were imaginary.  
She was told that she was rude, manic, argumentative, and most of all: domineering. Shepard really hadn't tried to be, honestly, but growing up surrounded by a bunch of old men doing nothing but swearing like twenty-first century sailors? It can rub off on a young, impressionable teenager. The other children mostly avoided Shepard when she asked to play with them (this mostly happening after the Orohn incident), and brushed her off.

This time it was different, completely different. This woman, early in her thirties, had finally made _real_ friends.

Urdnot Wrex was just like her. He was brash, rude, and strong-willed; anyone who dared to step in his way was flattened in a second. Fist, the egotistical man, learned this the hard way.

Tali Zorah vas Neema, a quaint but handful of a Quarian, was the opposite of Shepard. She was sincere, sweet at times, and kind; the kind of person that Shepard liked the least, but... truth be told? Tali grew on her like a stubborn rash.

And, but of course, there was Kaidan Alenko and Ashley Williams, the two people there for her since the beginning - not counting Captain Anderson.

Their squad was nearly completed: a Krogan, Quarian, Turian, and Human vessel, it was something never even thought of. Not to mention she was the first human Spectre? Needless to say, the eyes of Humanity were watching them.

Shepard kept a close eye on Vakarian, he was always busying himself with the Mako and had little time to talk. She understood to say the very least, she was sure he wouldn't want to get whip lash again when they went out in it.

* * *

"Watch out Shepard!" Another blast of goo landed beside her, the acidic elements melting into the floor before Shepard popped out of cover and began shooting down the strange enemies with a barrage of bullets. Never in her life had she witnessed such disgusting creatures, they reminded her too much of crabs. The creature fell, its insides spilling across the floor. Her N7 armor was covered in the sizzling goo, her barriers kept most of the disgusting gunk off, but... she'd have to take a shower back on the Normandy.

"You okay Commander?" Kaidan. His eyes were looking shyly at her, but his stance was seemingly protective. Wincing slightly at the tingling in her side, she waved him off telling him she was good. He didn't read anymore into it, but instead scouted forward. It was the taloned hand that stopped her in her tracks.

"Let's slap some medi-gel on that, eh Commander?" Garrus smiled, his mandibles clicking together in some sort of rhythm. He didn't even wait for an answer before quite literally, slapping some medi-gel on the open wound, making her hiss in pain, "Come on Commander," he teased before releasing her shoulder, "Oh, what is the phrase you Humans use? Ah, 'take it like a man'."  
Shepard couldn't help but bark out a laugh, wheezing slightly as the open wound stung over the entirety of her side.

"At least my aim isn't off." Before he had a chance to reply, Shepard was at the front as he took drag.

* * *

"Have you ever faced an Asari Commando before, Shepard? Few Humans have."

Shepard mentally cursed the Matriarch, throwing a biotic blast at her before nestling behind some cover, the barrage of bullets and biotics waged over head. A break, a chance; Shepard peered over the cover and shot her assault rifle blindly saying quietly to herself: "Spray and pray, spray and pray."  
Wave after wave of Commandos and Geth came pouring into the room, the floor was littered with the bodies of the dead. Benezia was on her final leg before Shepard pulled out of cover, throwing biotic blast after biotic blast at her before the pain entered into her temporal lobe, and even then Shepard kept blasting her until the Asari was on her knees.  
Shepard stood before her, rage etched on every corner of her face before she raised her rifle, pressing it against the Matriarch's head.

Blood seeped out of Shepard's nose, and the piercing noise was ringing in her head, "Tell me everything you know about Saren."

"This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear." She peered up at the human, her eyes dark with clouds as if her mind itself was clouded.  
Not pity, no remorse.

Shepard's mantra repeated in her head. The muzzle of the rifle pressed closer to the Matriarch's head.

"I expected better from Asari commandos." Shepard didn't try to suppress the malicious grin that formed on her lips as the blood trickled in a steady stream down her chin.

"I will not betray him. You will... You... will..." She lowered her head, the pain obvious on her face. Shepard didn't pause, but instead pushed the rifle closer to the Matriarch's temple, allowing it to indent on her skin.

"I will what?"

"You must listen," her voice changed, as well as her disposition, Shepard was struck back slightly before looking into the Asari's eyes, the cloudiness was gone, "Saren... he still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly," there was a flickered of the Matriarch's tongue across her lips before she continued, "But the indoctrination is strong.

"How can he compel you?" Shepard asked, the venom was palpable, "He's not even here." She stood unbelieving in front of the Matriarch, her eyes narrowing after each passing second.

"People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him."

There was a thick pause in the air.

"The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

"His flagship? Are you on Hallex? What's his flagshi-"

"It has a very powerful mass effect drive," Benezia spoke with urgency, as if every passing moment was her last, "But that is not Sovereign's true power."

"Then what is?" The rifle slowly lowered, but it was pressed firmly against Shepard's side.

"The longer you," a heavy sigh left her mouth, "stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you."  
She shook her head, "I thought I was strong enough to resist it, but instead I became a willing tool."

"Indeed."

"Saren sent me here, to find the Mu relay. It's position lost thousands of years ago."

"Tell me where the Mu gate is before I loose my temper." Her trigger finger brushed over the small handle before clenching it tightly, letting a round go off into the ground, startling Benezia.

"Of course, Commander."

She handed Shepard a small OSD, "take it please." The urgency was back again, "You have to stop me...I can't... I can't!" She raised her hand to her head, clenching at the skin, "his teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine...You should.. uh! You should..." Benezia's head dropped, quivering at the seams before looking up. "Die!"

Shepard raised both of her hands, one engulfed in blue flame and the other holding out her pistol (her assault rifle thrown to the ground) before giving a guilty, almost ashamed smile, slamming the biotic blast into Benezia's chest, and ripping threw the remaining of her shields with the pistol before walking forward again, pulling her up by the front of her dress.

"No light..?" It was a mumbling from the Asari, "they always said.. there'd be light..." Pressing the pistol against Benezia's head, she quivered at the thought before retreating, letting the Matriarch have an honorable death. A graceful smile lit up her lips before slowly, her entire body laxed against the railing and her eyes gave a final flutter before shutting completely.

* * *

Freeing the rachni queen and killing heretic rachni soldiers was not in Shepard's job description, and yet she did it anyway. The ride back to Noveria was made in uncomfortable silence before Kaidan spoke up.

"You sure this was a smart idea? I mean, releasing the Rachni queen and all." Shepard's ears twitched at the sound of his questioning, the anger welded up inside her stomach, making it flip and swoosh around.

"I'm sure Shepard has her reasons, right Commander?" Garrus's grainy voice defended her before sitting besides her, "hey look at my Commander." Garrus lifted up her chin, letting her eyes match up with his. He rubbed the dry blood off of her lips and chin before giving a defiant grin.

"Chakwas is going to have to look at you, and you know, give you a thrashing about over using your biotics."


End file.
